Star and the shace gate to the finale dimensio
by MissStephaniee
Summary: classic and well known movie characters get taken from their films and placed on a ship together, they go an adventures to find their way home and why they were all taken


**Starcrap and the space gate to the finale Dimension**

Our story begins with Quentin Rockhard aboard the boat S.S Radio Rock along the other DJs from the pirate radio station Radio Rock enjoying the nice summer sun on top deck. He took a long drag from the spliff and looked up to the sky which, for a change, had no clouds. The boat was anchored in the middle of the North Sea and broadcast their radio shows to the millions of young and old British Citizens each day and night. They had been broadcasting for 6 years out in sea they now had the issue of the prime minister suddenly deciding that he was going to end their reign of the pirate radio airwaves. The stress of trying to keep the radio station alive was really getting to Quentin and he continuously used this as an excuse for his weed smoking. Picking up his now empty scotch glass and staring at the melted ice cubes he decided that he should really get a refill and enjoy what was to be possibly the last blissful summer on S.S Radio Rock. He stubbed out the spliff, jumping up from his deck chair and staggering his way back inside the ship and to his stash of 100 year old scotch, He wobbled passed the cabin of DJ "Big and Beautiful" Dave and couldn't help but peek through the door to see a large shinning ring of light in the centre of the room. In his drunken stupor he stumbled towards it holding out his empty hand. Quentin thought that this shinning light was just a product of a bad trip from the all weed that he had smoked that day so the idea of any danger being presented by the shining light hadn't even entered his alcohol saturated mind. As he got closer to the light it sucked him in with a giant flash and a small squeak from Quentin. The cabin door swung shut with a bang and Quentin had vanished.

Meanwhile David Frost had been preparing himself for the greatest career opportunity ever. The chance to interview Richard Nixon on the Watergate Gate scandal and his resignation from the White house presidency. He checked himself out in the mirror and practiced the questioned he planned to ask Mr Nixon, the cue cards he held in his hand were saturated in sweat from the nervous of trying not to mess up. The problem with the interview was that Nixon held all the cards, he had complete control on what questions could be asked and what couldn't be. They had rearranged the order of the questions and deleted ones that Nixon didn't approve. They had been allocated 2 and ½ hours each day and in this time David had planned to try and fit as many Watergate questions in as possible. They only had 11 sessions to film the piece that would either make or break his career so he had no chance to get this wrong. He did one last check in the mirror before heading towards his hotel room door to leave for the studio, as he opened the door a bright light flashed before him causing David to shield his eyes. Suddenly the hotel room door slammed shut and David Frost was no longer stood there just a pile of scattered cue cards.

Zaphod Beeblebrox president of the Galaxy, worst dressed sentient being in the known universe was flying through the galaxy on the star ship Heart of Gold with his faithful companion Trillion and her love interest the human Arthur. They were heading back from Restaurant at the end of the Galaxy where they had left Zaphod's semi-half cousin Ford Perfect to continue his own travelling ways. Zaphod lay back on the sofa in his pink silk boxers and a turquoise shirt, his long tatty blonde hair scrapped back into a ponytail and a lemon squeezer type implement still attached to one of his two heads after his brush of further insanity had hit during a mission to save Trillion. He sat up quickly and darted over to the giant glass window that looked out at the universe before him. Beautiful planet earth appeared in his eye line and he noticed Trillion and Arthur gazed straight ahead at in an almost unbreakable trance. Their home planet there before them, safe as ever, how they missed it. Seeing their peaceful and tranced faces Zaphod suddenly realised that if he didn't make that huge, beautiful planet before him disappear soon he'd lose his faithful crew, he hurried over to the control panel and reached out for the improbability drive as his hand also touched the leaver and small ring of light appeared to swallow his hand. Zaphod let out a shriek that was unheard by his fellow crew members and was then consumed by the ring of light.

Bridget's big birthday party had just begun and while Mark Darcy stood loyally next to his girlfriend Miss Bridget Jones, he kept a watchful eye out from the love rat Daniel Cleaver whom had an undeniable need to ruin everyone of Marks relationships. Cleaver who was not content with having slept with Marks now ex-wife, he seemed to have agenda to try and end the relationship between Mark and Bridget. Bridget's friends Shezzer, Natasha and Julian entered the room in their usual loud fashion drawing as much attention to themselves as possible. Bridget rushed over to them, greeting them with a fag in her hand and a glass of bubbly in the other. Mark watched over with a smile on his face seeing how happy his girlfriend was filled him with pride. Out the corner of his eye he caught sight of Daniel Cleaver, his hand on the shoulder of a young brunette girl who had possibly just made it to 18. Mark tutted to himself and as he turned his head he noticed Daniel had spotted him and was heading over with the signature smile on his face. Just as there was an equal distance between the pair and they were turned to face one another, a camera flashed and a large ring of light sucked the pair in towards in. Glass shattered where each of the men had been stood and a pool of bubbly was all that remained.

Over at the Frankenstein Place Frank N. Furter was gearing up for his favourite part of the Annual Transylvanian Convention, his performance of Sweet Transvestite. Picking out his favourite black leather corset and pulling it extra tight, it clung to his ladylike curves. The leather panties and suspender belt holding up his black fishnets finished the outfit off with a pair of pantone stilettos. He strutted around in a sexual fashion in front of his full length mirror, singing to himself when he heard the guests arriving, being a very open transvestite he didn't mind appearing like this and felt it the best way to be dressed when he welcomed his new "man" into the world that night when he showed his newest discovery. Frank powdered his nose one last time before grabbing his long read cloak and swinging it around his shoulders to cover his revealing outfit. He jumped into the elevator that would take him down to the party, slamming the metal doors behind him and pressing the button to go down to the ground floor. Just before the elevator reached the ground floor a flash of light appeared that Frank thought came from the party room, he headed towards it reaching out to open the doors and prepare for his big performance and the "BANG" the elevator hit the ground and was empty. Frank had vanished!

Sister Mary Clarence ended her evening prayer to God once again wishing for some excitement in her life again. Since joining the convent her life had never been quite as much fun as before, yes she still had her singing to keep her going but she didn't half crave a chance for a drink and wanted to sing something that didn't have reference to how much she loved God. Ok so becoming a nun had been the only way to save her life from a crazed ex boyfriend who was a killer but did she need to tell him all the time that she loved him? Was it really necessary? She rose from the pew and headed back to her quarters, walking through the near empty corridors was peaceful, nothing about a convent screamed excitement but the silence proved better for her health she thought as she passed an 80 year old nun shuffling along and bowed her head in respect. She opened the door to her quarters and headed straight over to the wardrobe to get her secret stash of brandy, her hand grabbed the metal handle and twisted as she did so a flash of light sucked her in and the closet doors banged shut in the quiet of the convent. Sister Mary Clarence was no longer there.


End file.
